Warriors Chatroom
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: Whiterose (my OC) has created a chatroom for all characters that appear in the book series Warriors to participate! Computers, laptops, phones, and other electronic devices now exist in the Warriors world! R&R! Rated K for a bit of language.
1. Usernames

**Hey, guys! Welcome to my second-ever fanfiction! Ok, so I've seen alot of people doing pretend, funny Warriors Chatrooms on YouTube. My favorite ones are the ones made by rodentruler (her Google+ name is Holly Hinson). She has been active lately, though, I've seen her like videos 6 days ago and subscribe channels such as Smosh a month ago on her Homepage. She is not making new videos, though, for some reason. Her latest video was made in 2009 or 2008, which was back before the latest decade. I could've made the Warriors Chatroom on YouTube, but, sadly, I don't know how to (ears flop down). So, I've just decided to write one on here, ! (smiles and ears point back up). Anyways, this is not really the first chapter, this is just a list of which usernames are which cats, just so you don't get confused. Wait, I feel like I'm talking too much. I think I've just wasted your precious time... Time is like money, you know. It's useful and precious and could get you far in this world. Well, anyways, scroll down and check out that list! (smiles and puts paws on hips) Btw, Whiterose is the one who made the Chatroom, and Whiterose is my OC. She does not really exist in Warriors.**

FireIsMySpiritElement, FireIsAwesome: Firestar

greycloud563: Greystripe

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Ravenpaw

 **Whiterose (Admin): Whiterose**

Tiger: Tigerstar

3hackers: Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw (first chapter)

Jay's Wing: Jaypaw

Lion's Roar: Lionpaw

Holly's Branch: Hollypaw

Sandy_Hunter: Sandstorm

Scourge: Scourge

YellowFangIsStupid: Brokenstar

CanadaSyrup: Mapleshade


	2. Chapter 1

**FireIsMySpiritElement has logged in.**

FireIsMySpiritElement: Mwahahaha :3 I have successfully managed to log into the chatroom before it has opened! Whiterose shall never find out..

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! all security cameras in the chatroom glow red**

FireIsMySpiritElement: ...Uh-oh...

 **Whiterose (Admin) has logged in.**

FireIsMySpiritElement: ...'O.O

 **Whiterose (Admin): Firestar, how did you manage to log in the chatroom before it has opened?! It's 5:00 AM, and the chatroom always opens at 6:00 AM, which will be in an hour. Couldn't you have waited until then?!**

FireIsMySpiritElement: Well, I installed a hacking program that allows you to log into and registrate for chatrooms before they have opened or after they've closed, and it only took 10 seconds for the download to finish, since Internet here in StarClan is so fast. And plus, I want to sound cool and famous since I managed to log on here before the chatroom has even opened.

 **Whiterose (Admin): Well, guess what! YOU'RE BANNED! This is against the rules of the Warriors Chatroom! My guess is that you skipped the rules and just clicked the "I have read every single letter and typo" button directly under the rules! AND I LIVE IN STARCLAN TOO YOU KNOW!**

FireIsMySpiritElement: Oh, I forgot, Scourge killed you during the battle between ThunderClan and BloodClan... Oh and btw you made TYPOS in the Rules thingy that appears when you register for the Warriors Chatroom? O.O XD

 **Whiterose (Admin): Um... I didn't write any typos! I just put it there in case I did, so I wouldn't get embarrased in front of other cats. Well, anyways, the consequence for doing this is ULTIMATE BAN! You are banned forever, until your spirit dies! All accounts on the chatroom with the same email as you will be banned as well!**

FireIsMySpiritElement: Aww!

 **FireIsMySpiritElement has logged off.**

 **Whiterose (Admin): Hah. Taught him a little lesson. After all, there is always consequences for one's mistake. After all, every rose has its thorn!**

 **Whiterose (Admin) has logged off.**

 **An hour later...**

 **Hello, and welcome to the Warriors Chatroom! This is a place where all Warriors characters can just chill and relax! The chatroom is now open! Be sure to enjoy the chatty delight and please, do follow the rules while you're at it! From, Whiterose.**

 **greycloud563 has logged on.**

greycloud563: Hey guys! Guys?

 **Cricket noise**

greycloud563: ...

 **RavensAreMyFavoriteBird has logged on.**

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Hey, Greystripe!

greycloud563: Hey, Ravenpaw!

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: So, Greystripe, how's life been treating you in ThunderClan?

greycloud563: Great. Although, lately the Dark Forest has tried to invade the forest and they've been recruiting innocent clanners by tricking them into thinking they'll "make them into better warriors" when they're just brainwashing them. The clans have been training for that day, and when it came, the Clans won and the Dark Forest was defeated, causing them to have an even lower percent of electricity and Internet connection for some reason, and Firestar died from battle wounds, so Brambleclaw became Bramblestar, the new deputy is Squirrelflight, and Bramblestar fell in love with a kittypet named Jessie but since they could never be he stayed with Squirrelflight. And Mapleshade killed Spottedleaf's spirit due to sheer jealousy, plus I became an elder so I now live in the elder's den. But now things have been calm. So, how's life been treating you at StarClan?

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: ...Woah, Bramblestar actually fell in love with a KITTYPET?! Talk about forbidden love! I wish I was still in ThunderClan so I could witness the juicy drama. Too bad I left for the barn to live with Barley and I died so I now live in StarClan. Btw, StarClan is AWESOME! It's always so white, it's always Greenleaf, there's never a blackout, the sun is always out, the prey is so abundant in the hunting grounds, it's just so bright, it's alwyas daytime, there are multiple leaders and deputies and medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices, you always stay the same age you were when you died, and the Internet is really fast!

greycloud563: Wow, I wish I were dead so I could go to StarClan and get all the good stuff! Brb.

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: O.O GREYSTRIPE, WHATEVER YOU DO, **DO NOT,** AND I MEAN _**DO NOT**_ COMMIT SUICIDE JUST TO GO TO STARCLAN AND GET ALL THE GOOD STUFF!

greycloud563: Back, I had to go make dirt in the dirtplace.

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Phew! Thank StarClan you didn't commit suicide to go to StarClan!

greycloud563: Lol, you really, actually thought I went to go commit suicide? You're crazy, Ravenpaw.

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Erm... I would NEVER think that about you! **smiles nervously**

greycloud563: **rolls eyes while smiling**

 **Tiger has logged in.**

Tiger: Hello, weaklings.

greycloud563: ...:O TIGERSTAR?! IS THAT YOU?!

Tiger: Why, of course it's me. Missed me? **smiles evilly**

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: O.O T-T-T-T-Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti... **stammers**

Tiger: **turns to Ravenpaw** Oh, I see my old apprentice is here. Good to see you, Ravenshrimp. How's life been treating you in StarClan, if I may ask?

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Ti-Ti-Ti-Ti-Tig-Tig-Tiger...

Tiger: ...

RavensAreMyFavoriteBird: Tiger...TIGERSTA- **faints**

greycloud563: O.O **just stares at Ravenpaw's body**

Tiger: **rolls eyes** Hmph. Poor guy faints immiediately when he's in the presence of me. What an idiot.

greycloud563: Hey, that's my buddy you're talking about!  
Tiger: **rolls eyes and scoffs** Hah. Like I care. Ugh, after the whole battle with the clans, we lost, can you believe it, we lost! And guess what we also lost? More electricity and Internet connection, that's what. In fact, we rarely get Internet over here in the Dark Forest, and we have alot of blackouts. Well, gotta go. Brokenstar's calling me for dinner.

 **Tiger has logged out.**

 **Whiterose (Admin) has logged in.**

greycloud563: Oh, hey Whiterose.

 **Whiterose (Admin): Why, hello, Greystripe. *smiles***

greycloud563: So, what's up?

 **Whiterose (Admin): Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you the chatroom's gonna close in about 5 minutes.**

greycloud563: Aww, nuts! I really wanted to stay and chat here. **ears flop down** But, I really need to get my beauty sleep. After all, it's 8:55, and the chatroom closes at 9:00 PM, which is my bedtime.

 **Whiterose (Admin): Right, correct. *looks over at Ravenpaw's body* Btw, why is Ravenpaw laying on the ground like that?**

greycloud563: Well, Tigerstar logged on earlier and Ravenpaw fainted since he's terrified of him. And btw, how come you didn't know? Aren't the security cameras always on?

 **Whiterose (Admin): Oh, I see. Well, I had to go to the dirtplace to make dirt so I guess it was the same time Tigerstar logged on and Ravenpaw fainted. Well, I can always still check the cameras.**

greycloud563: Ok, well, what about Firestar? He said he'd log on today last night but when I logged on this morning nobody was on.

 **Whiterose (Admin): -sighs- Well, an hour before the chatroom even opened, Firestar logged on with a hacking program so I banned him forever from the chatroom, along with other chatroom accounts of the same email.**

greycloud563: Well, that explains it. **yawns** Well, I better go to bed. Bye!

 **Whiterose (Admin): Bye, Greystripe -smiles and waves-**

 **greycloud563 has logged off.**

 **Whiterose (Admin): -sighs- Well, I better log off too. I'll close the chatroom straight after, then I'll check the cameras.**

 **Whiterose (Admin) has logged off.**

 **RavensAreMyFavoriteBird has logged off.**

 **The Warriors Chatroom is now closed. Please log on tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM for more chatty delight! From, Whiterose.**

 **My replies to reviews!**

 **Flamewing: XD Ravenpaw is terrified of Tigerstar after being mentored by him when they were both still in ThunderClan.**

 **catspats31: O.O I'm sorry, I don't quite get what you mean. Please explain what you mean by "keyboard dialogue based entries" or give an example by PM. I'll be sure to edit once you explain.**

 **ThatOneSpirit: XD Well, thank you! :) I'll be sure to add Cloudpelt sooner or later, and maybe I can edit the Usernames page of my story. I'll also try adding Yellowfang as well and try the whole "Truth or Dare" thing XD**


	3. Author's Note (Important)

Hello, fans of Warriors Chatroom. You may have noticed how I have not updated this story in a long time, but I'd just like to tell you I am no longer continuing this story on . This is because I am breaking the rules, and the only way to make this story apply to the rules is to make it so the chatroom does not exist at all, and instead the Warriors characters talk about what's been happening in the chatroom, but I don't wanna make that sort of story. So I'm continuing this story on my YouTube channel, Nia vuk. I have now learned how to make a pretend "Warriors Chatroom" on YouTube now so you can all watch it there. Thank you for reading and may the awesomeness of kitties and doggies rule your day.


End file.
